The Voices of the Saints
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: Alright, this is a short essay I wrote. It’s about Joan of Arc. In it, I try to convince everyone that she really did hear the voices of the Saints and wasn’t crazy. Please review! A second revision is up now!


***Okay guys! I re-did some of the essay 'cuz well.simply put, the bibliography and all things pertaining to the bibliography didn't show up. Also, some of the spelling was off, as pointed out by a reviewer. Thank you to them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the revised edition! Please review! ****  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How many people these days are deemed insane when they say that they're hearing voices? Well, during The Hundred Years War that was raging between France and the English with their Burgundian allies, a young peasant girl named Joan made such a claim. In a matter of time, she had the whole country of France following her, but even to today, people debate her sanity. In truth though, Saints Catherine and Margaret really did talk to Joan, choosing her to bring her country back together.  
  
Historians who attempt to explain Joan's 'voices' often say that her seemingly hysterical exaltation of God caused her mind to break down somewhat and 'see' the Saints before her ("New Advent"). This view is backed up by her Paige, Louis de Coitus, who once said that she "continually exhorted her soldiers that they trust altogether in God" (Westminster College's Site), because even in War, she was able to give that much attention to her soldier's religious acts. Yet in a time of war, when a person has been told by Saints that God Himself wants her to lead a country to victory, would one not expect this person to continually hound their soldiers to trust God? In addition to such logical reasoning, Joan had been examined by many church officials and doctors who all deemed that she was sane and was not a heretic ("New Advent"). Bishop Cauchon himself came to the conclusion of Joan's 'voices'; that she was indeed being lead by God and His saints ("Short Biography").  
  
Joan was tried by the English mainly on charges of heresy. Lead by her saints, Joan answered all the questions asked of her as she was able to, being sworn to secrecy of some aspects. Joan's previously public trial became a private one because of how quickly she was gaining favor with much of the jury, audience, and judges. To be sure that Joan would be found guilty, the private trial was make up of only handpicked judges ("The Creativity"). When Joan was asked about the saints who visited her and whether she really saw them, she answered, "I saw them with these very eyes, as well as I see you." ("New Advent"). Joan's comprehension of goldsmithing terminology that would usually only be known by goldsmith masters is also remarkable. She used such terminology when asked in her trial about the sign given to the French Dauphin. A peasant in such times would most likely not know how to use such words; so how did Joan know the terms ("Short Biography")?  
  
If one still believes that Joan was indeed insane, they may be asked to explain how she was able to foresee some of the things she did, or was able to perform some of the miraculous feats that she accomplished. One such feat happened on March 6th of 1428, when Joan had finally made it to the King, he decided to test her. Because she had never before seen him, he dressed up as a normal nobleman at court and had another man impersonate him. Without pausing for a second, Joan knelt at the Dauphin's feet ("New Advent"). The next February, Joan told the Dauphin to 'make the most of her, because she would die in a little more than a year." (Arc Considered). This proved to be true. In April of 1429, a letter was written saying that Joan had said that "she herself would be wounded by a shaft, but would not die of it, and that the King, in the course of the coming summer, would be crowned at Rheims." ("Arc Considered"). Again, Joan was proved to be correct as both happened just as she said. That summer, heading towards his coronation, the Dauphin told Joan that he feared the Burgundians nearby would attack. She replied with "Doubt not; for the Burgesses of Rheims will come out to meet you." (Westminster College's site). Sure enough, the Burgesses rode over and surrendered as the group neared Rheims. But perhaps the most famous and assuring of all Joan's 'prophecies' was made during her trial when she told the jury "Within seven years' space, the English would forfeit a bigger prize than Orlèans." ("New Advent"). Six years and eight months later, the English lost Paris ("New Advent").  
  
Regardless of their inability to prove any of the charges against her, Joan was burned at the stake on May 30th, 1431. Her last words, even as she was devoured by the fire were raising up God. In 1920, the Catholic Church declared her a saint (Westminster College's Site). Joan heard the voices of the Saints, and even the Catholic Church belied her. Do you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Works Cited  
  
Frohlick, Virginia. "A short Biography of Saint Joan of Arc." Saint Joan of Arc Center. 10/26/03.  
  
Grundy, Judy. "Joan of Arc Considered." 10/26/03  
  
Russell, Christopher. "The Creativity of Joan of Arc." 10/26/03.  
  
Thurston, Herbert. "New Advent Catholic Encyclopedia; St. Joan of Arc." St. Joan of Arc. 2003 10/26/03.  
  
10/26/03  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On to review thanks! (Just 'cuz I usually do it, and I see no reason why not to right now.)  
  
~~Autumn Faery~~ First off, I love the name. Moving on though... Thank you for the complement of my essay!!! Joan of Arc has also intrigued me, hence the writing of this essay.  
  
~~Taggirl~~ Thanks for the long review!! Thank you for suggesting the spell check. I hope I got them all. Also, thank you for the advice on expanding on certain topics. As you probably notice, I didn't expand upon the goldsmithing terms in here. I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps I'll do a third run of this and see if they can't be worked in. I did actually get all my quotes from informational sites. As for taking things from legend, again, I received all my information from factual sources, so as far as I can tell, they aren't legend. She DID in fact did up that sword. It was one of the things I meant to add in, yet again, decided not too. Perhaps it shall be added in if I do a third run.because I believe it could be very important (at the moment, I'm just working on fixing errors). Thank you for sharing your thoughts and comments in a nice way!  
  
~~Max Krugman~~ Not all the reports were from the irrational church. I agree with you, they were very unreliable. However, I'm sure there were a few good eggs in there. Regardless of this, I'm sure that if you check out my bibliography, you will notice that not all of my information came from the church.how could it? And besides, she DID run across other people too who probably commented and made their own records. Also, religious irrationality can also get me going. And I don't believe you were being cruel, just honest. I will not consider you a misguided fool or any such thing. I believe what I believe extremely strongly. I'm sure you believe what you believe equally as strongly. I am getting my word and views out there for the world to see. If a few people shun me, so goes life. If a few read it, think it's interesting, then return to their beliefs, good for them, I'm glad they at least read it. I don't require anyone to change. If a few read and change, that's great too (though not probable on a Joan of Arc essay.). I'm not here to smash anyone with my beliefs, just to get them known and spread. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~ArchArtist/Writer~~ Thank you for saying such nice things about my language, organization and structure! That is an interesting point. Thank you for bringing it up. I too used to be Catholic.though I couldn't handle it and became Methodist after several disagreements with my Priest. (He thought I questioned things to much.) That's beside the point though. Anyway, thank you!  
  
~~Window Girl~~ I agree. I suppose you can't 100% know, but I believe in this case, that she wasn't insane (obviously.I wrote a whole paper! Hehe.) Thanks for the review!  
  
~~Jaina Kenobi~~ Wow!!! I didn't know those facts and they didn't show up in my research! Thank you SO much for telling me them! Maybe if I do a third run, I'll add them in! Again, thank you for the information! I was very intrigued! 


End file.
